Organia
Organia was a class M planet, the fourth planet in the Organian system on the Federation-Klingon border. It was the homeworld of the Organians. After the Organians imposed a peace treaty between the Federation and Klingon Empire the planet fell into the Klingon Neutral Zone, near Outpost Delta 7. ( ; ; ) Overview thumb|Organia on the [[explored galaxy map.]] Organia was noted on star charts of the galaxy's explored regions in the 23rd and 24th centuries, in an area of the projection also containing Kling, Ingraham B and Omega IV. ( , , ) History In the 22nd century, the visited Organia. The crew was surprised to find that the inhabitants, though appearing to be primitive, were not surprised by the Federation Starfleet crew. The crew had even landed a shuttlecraft in a town square. ( ) In 2267, just before war broke out between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, the was ordered to secure Organia. En route the Enterprise was attacked by a Klingon scout vessel (which they promptly destroyed) and before they arrived at Organia the Enterprise received a Code One alert informing them war had officially commenced. The destruction of the Vortha prompted the Klingon High Council to send a fleet under command of Kor, son of Rynar to take Organia for the Empire and destroy the Enterprise. The Enterprise arrived at Organia shortly before the Klingons, but was forced to depart when the fleet did arrive, leaving Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock stranded on the planet. While the Klingons established their rule over the planet Kirk and Spock donned disguises, and after being interrogated by the Klingons were allowed to go about their business — with Kirk in the guise of Baroner being appointed Governor Kor's liaison to the Organian people. The Klingons’ peaceful conquest did not last long when Kirk and Spock decided to try and spark an Organian resistance by blowing up the Klingons’ ammunition depot. The Klingons discovered Kirk's true identity and took him into custody, but the Organian leader, Ayelborne, freed them. The two acts of apparent Organian terrorism prompted Kor to order two-hundred Organians be shot in punishment, and order more be periodically killed until the Starfleet spies turned themselves in. Horrified by the deaths Kirk decided to make a strike against Kor and attacked him in his base of operations on the planet. At the same time the Federation fleet arrived above the planet to face off against the Klingons. Appalled by the escalating violence the Organians, who were (unknown to both powers) in fact non-corporeal beings, decided to intervene and prevented the continuation of immediate hostilities by making it impossible for the Starfleet and Klingon forces to fight by making their weapons too hot to touch. At the same time Ayelborne simultaneously appeared before the Federation and Klingon leadership to impose a peace treaty on the two powers to prevent further violence. ( ; ) Unable to continue the fight under the new Organian Peace Treaty the two sides retreated their forces from the planet, which now fell within the Klingon Neutral Zone. ( ; ; ) In 2269, the Klingons confined Organia with a thought-shield, thus allowing war to break out between the Federation and Klingons once again. After the Enterprise reached Organia and freed it, the Organians confined the Klingons to their homeworld for 1000 years. ( ) Errand of curiosity In the 2280s, Starfleet dispatched a small starship to investigate the suspected disappearance of the Organians. Upon arriving at the world, the Starfleet captain found all traces of them gone, and was confronted by a Klingon picket ship. The Starfleet crew destroyed the hostile Klingon and reported the abandonment of Organia. ( }}: "Errand of Curiosity") Historic legacy Worf had heard stories about Kor confronting Kirk on Organia throughout his life. ( ) Appendices Appearances * * * * * }} * References * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }}: "Errand of Curiosity" * * * * Connections External link * category:planets category:beta Quadrant planets category:fourth planets